callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grinch
Sergeant First Class "Grinch" was the callsign of an operator who served in the U.S. Army's "Delta Force", in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He was a Sergeant First Class who served in fireteam Metal (as Metal 0-3) alongside operators Frost and Truck under the command of Sandman. He served as the designated marksman for the team. Little is known about his past, but he possesses a southern accent, indicating that he probably grew up or spent considerable time in the southern United States. Biography Delta Force Sergeant First Class Grinch fought in the Battle of New York along with the rest of Team Metal. He participated in combat actions aimed at destroying the radio jamming device that was allowing the Russians to gain superiority in the battle before being extracted from the roof of the New York Stock Exchange via Black Hawk helicopter. He and the team were then inserted into New York harbor, where they rendezvoused with U.S. Navy SEALs and boarded a Russian submarine, launching its cruise missiles at the Russian fleet. Two months after the Battle of New York, Team Metal was redirected to Hamburg, Germany, in the aftermath of a series of chemical attacks across Europe. They fought their way to the U.S. Vice President and freed him from Russian forces who had captured him, and extracted him from the city. Soon after this, the unit was ordered to capture a French bomb maker named Volk, who facilitated the chemical attacks across Europe. They successfully apprehended Volk with the aid of the French GIGN. Intelligence that Volk gave up led the Deltas to Berlin, where they attempted to rescue the Russian President's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky from Makarov's men. Two other Delta teams were killed in action during this operation, and Team Metal arrived too late to rescue Alena. Ultimately, Delta joined with the disavowed John Price and Yuri in a mission to rescue Alena. They arrived at Makarov's stronghold in a diamond mine in Siberia, where Delta, Price, Yuri, and other U.S. Army assets assaulted the mine. They successfully rescued Alena and Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. However, during extract, Grinch, Truck, and Sandman fell behind to cover Price and Yuri as they escaped with President Vorshevsky. Sandman ordered the helicopter to extract without Metal, who were surrounded on three sides and running low on ammunition. As the helicopter escaped, the mine collapsed, burying the Utranationalist Russians as well as most of Team Metal. Gallery Grinch MW3.png|Grinch with his MK14. Grinch Hunter Killer.png|Grinch in "Hunter Killer". Grinch grabs Volk.png|Grinch in "Iron Lady". Grinch gas mask.JPG|Grinch with a gas mask as seen in "Bag and Drag". Grinch drivin'.png|Grinch driving the van. grinch in Down the Rabbit Hole.png|Grinch in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Grinch and Sandman try to rescue Alena.png|Grinch and Sandman attempting to rescue Alena. Grinch snipin'.png|Grinch with his scoped MK14. Grinch full body shot.png|Full body shot. Grinch dual wielding.png|Grinch dual wielding Desert Eagles. Metal.PNG|Grinch with Sandman and Truck Frost Grinch Mw3.jpg Grinch Model.png|Grinch's models. Quotes Trivia *Grinch wears a ball cap instead of a Ballistic Helmet. **Grinch is the second character that uses a straight cap, first is Gaz. *Grinch's signature weapon is the MK14, which is used by him in every mission, except for "Hunter Killer" and "Bag and Drag". *Grinch is the only NPC in Modern Warfare 3's campaign to use Akimbo, as at the end of "Down the Rabbit Hole", during his last stand, he used two Desert Eagles which he aimed individually at different targets. *Grinch's blood type is O Positive. *In Multiplayer, there is an emblem of Grinch. *It is interesting as to how he has his MK14 in the second half of "Bag and Drag", in the catacombs, considering it is not on his back during the battle before the team goes inside the catacombs. *Grinch's appearance changes on the mission "Scorched Earth". At the beginning of the level, he is wearing his usual multicam uniform. As the building then collapses Grinch is wearing a US Ranger ACU outfit but is still wearing his ball cap. *Grinch almost never crouches and takes cover. This can be seen in "Black Tuesday" in the store, when he takes up overwatch and in "Down the Rabbit Hole" in the elevator just before it drops. *Grinch is the only character that uses a MK14. *Both Grinch and Truck are not participating in one Delta mission, "Goalpost" References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Delta Force